Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to input bias current reduction in electronic circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
An electronic circuit can include an input circuit, such as an amplification circuit, and switches through which an input signal is provided to the input circuit. For example, a pair of field effect transistors (FETs) can be included at an amplification circuit's differential input, and the gate voltages of the FETs can be controlled using a clock signal to turn on or turn off the FETs to pass or block a differential input signal.
Including input switches in an electronic circuit can be useful for a variety of purposes. For example, an amplifier can use input switches for chopping or autozeroing operations of the amplifier. In another example, a switched capacitor circuit can include input switches that are used in part for controlling a phase that the switched capacitor circuit operates in.